Hunt for Crowns
by Black-Kat-77
Summary: This is our homeland, our kingdom, but the forest monsters took our crowns and now we've gathered people here that we call players. We will all compete to rescue our crowns. Even the servants and maids are up to compete, the higher ups are on it as well...but. I the pink prince..will protect my competing princess.. Negitoro MikuxLuka Hope ya all like it cuz it's my first Negitoro!


_**~~~Hunt for Crowns-Introduction~~~**_

"Finally, I'm so excited!" I boy exclaimed, walking into his house with a package that he gotten not a minute ago. Sitting in his living room's couch he ripped the seal off and looked at the contents inside. There in the box, sat a small pair of glasses that'll cover your entire eye sight, headphones that blocks off any outside noise, and a pc game box.

The game box's cover featured an armored figure, raising it's sword to the sky, the armor it wore was black, emblazed by gold. Pink hair fluttered at the figure's side from the intense flame in the background, though with the helmet the boy couldn't see the figure's face. The boy noticed the flame came from a dragon on the back, exciting him even more, and sent his gaze back to the figure, "The pink prince...I can't believe I'll meet the pink prince!". One thing left to see was the title, 'Hunt for Crowns' emblaced on top of the dragon's head.

Without wasting another minute the boy turned his pc on, and inserted the disk inside the box. Staring at the disk's cover this time the boy smiled in glee, the cover displayed said prince's face. Blue eyes stared with a mix of pride, determination and royalty, the prince's features were perfect. Creamy pale skin, perfect lips, nose and cheekbones, the boy noted that the prince was in fact, a natural pink. The prince's forehead was covered by perfect pink bangs of hair, that closely compared to an octopus's tentacles around the perfect face, the eyebrows were nicely trimmed and also were colored pink.

The inserted the disk in the tray of his pc and started the program, placing the headphones and glasses on, sending him to a new dimension. Once in the game's universe. stood a woman, she didn't seem to be part of the game at all, she was just the gate keeper to the ACTUAL game. "Welcome to the Hunt of Crowns, are you an existant player? Or are you new?", the boy was ready, he created his own name, look, armor and weapon, now was time to meet the prince.

_**~~~Hunt for Crowns~~~**_

"Welcome players, to the Hunt for Crowns!" A woman announced, her silky pink hair loose on the her back, brushing against her black and gold armor, her blue orbs glimmered with the same confidence she displays on the cover of the game disk, getting 'ohs' and 'ahs' from the players standing at the entrance of the castle. The pink prince stood a few yards away from the entrance, behind her were four throwns.

In the far right sat a teal haired girl, long to her ankles and tied back into twintails, she wore a beautiful pink dress and had no crown, she stood from her thrown and bowed at the players, "Fair players, I am Princess Miku it is a pleasure", she sat back down and the next to stand was another girl in the far right. Her green hair short to her neck, and fang like bangs at the sides of her head, long to her shoulders, and a yellow dress, same as beautiful as the other princess's"We are most proud to meet you all, I am Princess Gumi", she said, sitting back down as the one next to her left stood up.

An older woman, with short brown hair, stood up with an elegant red dress, "We hope from the best of you all, I am Queen Meiko", as she sat back down a blue haired male took his stand, an elegant white suit and a blue scarf swayed with him, "I am King Kaito, first thing we do is introductions, then we will all feast for your energy and prepare for some training, for the games begin in two weeks", he said and sat back down.

By the entrance stood two knights, one in an armor of black and yellow while the other wore white and yellow. Both stood in opposite sides of the castle's entrance, and gave their names, starting with the one in black, "My name is Rin, I am the Black Knight of this kingdom" and then the white one, "I am her brother Len, I am the White Knight of this Kingdom", and they stood back, and their earlier pose which was straight hold up flags of their kingdom's symbol. Four crowns all laid on throwns, was the symbol of the kingdom, that's what they all noticed, but then their gaze returned to the Pink Prince who only gave them a smile, "And I, am your host for today, I am the Pink Prince...Luka".

And that name wavered to all players, for this Prince, Luka...was the entire game's idol...well for the people out in the real world she is.

_**~~~Hunt for Crowns-End of introduction~~~**_


End file.
